(re-write) New Beginnings
by nighttempes
Summary: This is a re-write of my original fan fiction New Beginnings. Fem Soundwave x Jazz Soundwave was missing something her whole life and it took an autobot to figure out what it was.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! I have people suggest to re-due New Beginnings and I have thought about that from time to time. I hope that this one will be better and a little bit longer too. So wish me luck and I hope you enjoy! It should go without mentioning that I do not own the Transformers franchise BTW.

"SOUNDWAVE!"

The fem sighed as she heard her name being shouted half way across the ship. When Megatron yelled it usually meant that Starscream tried to take over again.

What ever goes though that idiots head she will never know. She made her way to the throne room to see what was left of the seeker.

To her surprise, it was just Megatron scowled on his throne.

"Soundwave, I have a job for you. As you know Shockwave has been working on a new project for me." Soundwave had to force herself not to shuddered at the sound of his name.

Shockwave was not a bot she ever wanted to be alone with.

For some reason he was interested in her, to say the least. If she could avoided him, she would but unfortunately that wasn't an option.

"I want you to head to Cybertron and speed things along if you can." She nodded. "As you command, Megatron." With that she left for the dead planet.

The navy fem made it to the planet with no problem and made her way to Shockwave's lab with no sign of the female Autobots. _'They must be regrouping,'_ she thought. She found Shockwave typing away at a console.

"Ah Soundwave, Lord Megatron said you were coming. If you would kindly step this way, I can bring you up to speed on the project."

She nodded and, for a lack of judgment on her own part, follow the mech further into his lab. He pointed at a nearby console and asked her to get started decrypting the data he collected. _'This task is too simple. Any bot can do it, so why does he need me?' _Her thoughts were interrupted when the purple mech asked her a question. "Would you care for some Engergon?"

She stared at the cube in his hands. _'He could have put something in it but what purpose does that serve him. It would delay the completion of his work causing Megatron more rage. It is illogical.' _

Hesitant, she reached for the cube and took a sip. Thankfully it was just regular engergon and the navy fem continued to work while sipping on the cube.

Shockwave stared at the fem before him, taking in all of her form. When he first met her, he wanted to know how she function. A telepathic Cybertroian was never heard of! Most of the bots that had the honor of knowing who she was thought she was an abomination.

The mech shuddered at the mere thought. No, she was a wonder. The purple mech wanted to study her in even greater depth then her own creator had.

So his scientist mind came up with a scheme to get what he finally wanted.

As she came to the last bit of data, Soundwave felt a rush of relief. _'After this last bit, its back to Earth,' _ she thought happily. The poor fem was so busy trying to get done that she did not notice when Shockwave had slipped something in her half empty energon cube.

As she took a sip, she dropped the cube and began to stumble around. Her vision growing dark, she fell to the floor and tried to get back up. The fragger Shockwave stood before waiting for the drugs affects to take hold.

When she awake, the fem found herself strapped to a table with her chest compartment wide open. Soundwave yanked and tugged on the restraints to see if she could jiggle them lose.

Sadly no such luck. She couldn't even reach the locks on the restraints to try and pick them.

She was trapped.

"Ah, I see you are awake. Good, it is always more exciting when the subject is awake." For the first time in her life she was afraid.

She didn't know how many cycles had past. Shockwave had been studying her inner components for so long that he probably knows about her as much as her creator did. "Well this was informative. Your creator knew what he was doing, your design is nearly flawless." She shuddered at the close proximity of the one-eyed mech. _'Too close. Way too close.' _ The mech traced her facial features lightly.

Her sparked speed up in fear. She thrashed against the bindings, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

The hand that had traced her features so lovingly, grabbed her neck and held her in place.

"Let's not get violent now shall we. Just submit and this will be more gentle."

She screamed.

Gunfire and explosions rang out through out the laboratory. Shockwave pulled away from her and to the nearest communications console. "What is going on? Status report now!" A hazy image of a drone appeared on the vid screen. "Sir its the females! They're- ack!" A shot hit the bot straight in the back and he fell on the controls, cutting the link.

Shockwave left the room, sealing the door behind him. Leaving Soundwave defenseless and still strapped to the table. _'Frag it all.' _ She tired to jiggle the locks one more time when she heard the door explode.

The navy fem looked over and saw a sight she had thought she'd never be happy to see.

The female Autobots. Two of the them to be exact.

They took one look at her at her and ran over to undo the restraints. "Hurry! We don't have much time, Shockwave could be back any minute and we have to bug out before he does."

The undid the bindings and one of the slung Soundwave's arm over her shoulder and wrap her arm around the others waist. "Go get the data, Moonracer. I got her." The other, Moonracer, ran over the nearby console and started downloading the data in question.

"Got it!" The other nodded and the three took off.

A/N: Okay that's it for now. Wow it really is longer huh? I'll be honest, I read this one writer's story, Alexander-Sasha Soundwave's secret (transformers), and it just kinda of kicked start the idea of redoing New beginnings. If you haven't read her story or haven't heard of it, I highly recommend checking it out! I'll try to put a link down below.

Anyway please review, tell me what you think if I need to add anything or if you have any concerns or anything you want to point out please let me know!

u/6206554/Alexandra-Sasha (Author)

s/10920173/1/Soundwave-s-secret-Transformers (Story)


	2. Chapter 2

Moonracer was nervous.

After they got back, they rushed Soundwave to the med bay. It was Chromia's idea after she saw the bruises on Soundwave's neck. Moonracer knew cons were bad but to do this to one of their own comrades, that was just awful.

Soon Elita One came and wanted to know what was going on, the blue femm thought that would happen actually. Having a high ranking con like Soundwave and one who is close to Megatron himself is not a wise course of action on any accounts.

Chromia explained the situation to their leader and the two left to review the data they got, to see if it was worth risking their necks for. The older femm asked asked Moonracer if she could watch Soundwave until they came back.

The Decepticon was currently resting on one of their medical berths, not much of a threat but could never be too careful when it came to her. The young femm agreed, hesitantly.

To be honest, Soundwave scared the frag out of Moonracer. She was just so, so lifeless. It scared her. _'I wonder if how she got that way'_, she thought.

Maybe the war made her that way or maybe it was one of Shockwave's experiments.

She shivered at the thought.

Shockwave also freaked her out. He doesn't scare her like Soundwave does. Probably they have beating him so many times. It's just what he does to those poor bots in there and how he can do those things so without any guilt or remorse.

It made her sick.

"uh."

The young femm was yanked out of her thoughts when she heard a noise coming from Soundwave. She jumped up and ran toward the door as the con moved. The young femm placed a hand over her pounding spark, attempting to calm it down.

_'Its okay. She just moved a little, its not like she was actually dead in the first place. Clam down, call Chromia and tell her that Soundwave is awake.' _

Moonracer pressed her comm and tried to contact the older femm.

_'Where am I?' _Soundwave groaned as she moved her head. The navy femm stopped moving when she heard movement in the room. It all came back to her slowly. _'I'm still with Shockwave!' _

Panic slow invaded her systems until she forced it back down. _'Clam down. Relax and focus on contacting Megatron.' _She attempted to access communications but was surprised to find it wasn't decepticon's systems.

It was the autobot's.

She quickly pulled out and reassessed the situation.

_'In the autobot base, no femm base, away from any and all outside help and with virtually no ability to contact Megatron.' _

She glanced over at the door, at the blue femm at it trying to contact her teammates.

"Chromia, um I think you need to get here now. Please." The young femm paused.

"Soundwave is waking up and I almost scared the frag out of myself so if you could send someone to come here until you and Elita get here I would greatly appreciate it."

She paused for a moment and sighed.

"I guess that's better then nothing. Go ahead and send her."

The blue femm turned off her comm and groaned.

"I can't believe she is sending Firestorm. The femm just drives me insane!"

Soundwave checked her databanks, trying to find where that name sounded familiar. _'There!' _

Firestorm was a young femm, around the same age as Moonracer. Known for acting before thinking, she is easy to goad into failing and allowing for her opponent to succeed.

Soundwave started to formulate her escape plan.

"Hey Mooney, where's the big bad Con that you're so scared of?" Firestorm came bursting in the room as loud as could be expected. Moonracer glared at the bright red femm and shushed her.

"You need to be quiet. She's resting still"

Firestorm snorted. "Who cares, she's a Con!" The other femm rolled her eyes at the bright red one. "It doesn't matter if she is one or not. If you had saw what Shockwave did to her, you would be saying the same thing." Firestorm rolled her optics but stared at the femm lying on the medical berth.

"I didn't know that Cons experimented on each other."

Moonracer shook her head.

"No I don't think it was voluntary. When we found her, She was chained to the berth with scratches and dent all over her frame. First Aid said there is no internal damage but wants to keep her under observation for a while just in case."

Firestorm didn't say anything, just kept staring at the sleeping femm.

_'Mercy will be the Autobots downfall.' _Soundwave smirked behind her mask. Although there was a part of her that was grateful that they got her out of that horrible place.

When she escape, she'll have to make sure to repay her debt.

A/N: before people start yelling at me (which actually I hope no one does) I know that I haven't been posting for anything at all for awhile. College has been hectic and I just haven't had anytime to write. I have failed y'all and I am sorry! Anyone don't forget to fav, follow, or comment what you think. BTW what did you think about making first aid a femm? In animated, he was a she actually so I thought it would be good to do that and I couldn't think of any female medic autobots so bam, femm first aid. Any finals are coming up so I won't be able to post for awhile but after that I will try to post another chapter. Bye and wish me luck!


	3. Chapter 3

Moonracer was pacing back and forth across the room while at the same time keeping an optic on both Firestorm and Soundwave. If either got out of servo, she was fragged.

"Calm down Mooney. Your pacing is making me fidgety." The light blue femm glared at the bright red femm.

"We have to be ready for anything. Soundwave isn't Starscream. None of us have beat her except Prime. If she wakes up and decides to be violent-."

"Then we'll be violent back and make her wish she was back at Shockwave's." The light blue femm stared in shock of what the other said. "No, that's not what we do. We're not deceptions! If she gets violent, we will try to subdue her as gently as possible."

Firestorm snorted. "Yeah right."

Moonracer opened her mouth to argue with the other femm when she heard a noise outside. "What was that?" She poked her head out to see what it was.

"You're to tense Mooney. It was all your imagination. I didn't hear a thing."

Moonracer shook her head. "No I heard something."

The two femms were too distracted to notice their guest standing up. _'Foolish little autobots.' _ The older femm sneaked behind Firestorm and quickly but her in a headlock. The younger femm struggled against her attacker.

Soundwave applied more pressure to the lock and slowly the red femm fell unconscious. The navy femm laid her gently on the floor and moved quickly to subdue the next one.

"I think we should call the others something is going on Firestorm. Firestorm?" Moonracer slowly turned around to see her companion on the ground. She gasped and ran to her only to be trip by their captive. The navy femm quickly grabbed her head and slammed it into the ground, knocking her out instantly.

_'Easy. Now to get out of here and contact Megatron.' _

Soundwave moved quick and silently through the base. Getting the basic layout of the place was easy enough. A quick scan of the two femms processor and she knew exactly where to go.

The navy femm stopped when she heard voices coming toward her. "I don't know what to do with her to be honest Chromia. Right now we should focus on making sure she is well. We do not need to give Megatron a reason to retaliate against us right now." The other femm nodded.

"I wouldn't mind seeing the look on Shockwave's face when he explains to bucket head how he lost her though."

_'Elita-one and Chromia' _Both were formidable fighters in their own right. The telepath knew she couldn't take them both on at the same time and surely they wouldn't fall for the same trick as the younger ones did. They had an idea of what Soundwave was capable of.

She decided to back track and take the long way around.

Turning into the next hallway, Elita swore she heard footsteps. She shook her head and smiled to herself. _'Must be hearing things in my old age.' _Her and Chromia continued to the med bay to check on their "patient".

Chromia woke up with a groan as her head ached. It took her a minute to realize what had happened. She jerked up to her feet and saw only Firestorm still unconscious. Soundwave was no longer here.

Probably one of the most dangerous con was running around their base and they had no way to track her at all. The light blue femm panicked and raced over to her companion. "Firestorm! Wake up now! Soundwave is on the lose. We have to go find her now!" The red femm groaned.

"What did you just say hon?"

Poor Chromia just felt her spark drop upon hear Chromia's voice.

Soundwave must have ran through the whole base avoiding anything or anyone who set off an alarm.

_'The autobots must have recruited more femms to their cause.' _ Depicticons, admittedly, don't have the best image when it comes to their femm counterparts. Beside Soundwave, the only other one was that fragging spider.

Enough said.

She final reached the exit. The navy femm started to climb up when she felt hands grab her waist and yank her down.

Elita-one had caught up to her.

_'Frag and here I wanted to leave quietly. Oh well her choice.' _

Elita put her servos up in peace. "We don't want to hurt you. We were trying to make sure you were okay before we arranged for you to be sent back to Megatron. The only other way off Cybertron is through Shockwave and I am sure you don't want to go back there."

The telepath scoffed at her words. Soundwave lunged at the pink autobot. The two femms went crashing down to the floor. Soundwave manged to block the others' grab and land a punch on her face plate.

Elita manged to grab her servo before she could land another. The autobot wrapped her legs around the con's waist and flipped them over so she could try to pin her down before the fight got too out of hand.

Soundwave didn't struggle as Chromia and the younger two came barreling in.

Firestorm came charging in, teeth bared. She couldn't believe she let a con get the best of her. When she got her servos on that good for nothing con.

The three of them got to the room in time to see Elita pinning Soundwave down. Chromia moved foreword and knelt down near the two.

"Listen Soundwave, think about this logically for a second. You are trapped no matter how you look at it. We want to help you, kay? This has to work both ways though. You have to let us help you."

Firestorm snorted and crossed her arms. "If she wants to go back to Shockwave then let her. For all we know she wanted to be there."

Everyone in the room felt anger pouring out of the navy femm. The con manged to buck Elita off of her and grabbed Firestorm, pinning her to the wall.

They heard Soundwave's monotone voice echo off the walls.

"Autobot: talk too much. Advise: Silence."

The telepath's visor blazed with fury. She felt a servo on her shoulder. She barely heard Moonracer speak to her. "I know Firestorm was out of line but you are only hurting yourself if you let your anger control you. Please!"

Soundwave reluctantly dropped the offending autobot and let Moonracer and Chromia lead her back to the med bay.

Firestorm looked up at her commanding officer, wincing under her glare. "Go to your quarters and wait for me. We need to discuss your lack of composer."

A/N: Hey whats up guys. Sorry again for not posting for a long time I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it. School has been hectic and when I finally have time to sit and type it up, writer's blocks a bitch. I will try to have another chapter before the end of this month, who knows maybe it will be sooner. Anyway fav and/or follow if you want more. Please review I have no idea if you like or hate what's going on or if you have any questions, please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hi sorry about not updating in extremely long time. 2016 sucked so bad and I am trying to get everything in my life back on track. So hopefully I will make another chapter soon since this was so freaking short. Once again I am so sorry.

Soundwave was furious and itching to get away from these fems and back to her cassettes. Rumble and Frenzy was probably causing all kind of trouble in her absence. Poor Ravage was probably chasing them around the base, threatening to off online them if they did not cease. Laserbeak would be trying to help Megatron while Buzzsaw and Ratbat were hiding in their quarters napping away the day until needed. The fem chuckled to herself at the mental images and felt a slight pang in her spark.

She missed her cassettes. They've been part of her life for so long. It is hard to imagine being away from them for so long.

She needed to get back soon. Her family needed her.

Moonracer was terrified now more then ever of Soundwave. She almost escaped from them. Who knows what would have happened if Elita-One hadn't shown up when she did. The Con must have wanted to go back. Blaster is protective of his cassettes and according to first aid, Soundwave doesn't have hers with her. The navy fem must be so worried about them.

"I know Optimus but getting in contact with them hasn't been the easiest thing. All of my girls are worried. Soundwave has almost escaped once and almost did."

The Prime didn't say anything. The situation was extremely delicate as is. No doubt Shockwave has already told Megatron the fems kidnapped his communications officer. They needed make sure that Soundwave told her side of the story before anything else.

But first it was probably a good idea to get her off of Cybertron and out of Shockwave's reach.

The firetruck knew just who to send to make sure it all went smoothly.

"Elita, make sure Soundwave is ready. I am sending a team to retrieve her and bring back to Earth. Hopefully we'll have better luck contacting the decepticons."

The pink fem nodded and signed off.

"How did it go? Did he say anything useful?" Elita looked behind her and sighed as her closest friend walked in. "Optimus is sending a team to transfer her over to their care and, hopefully, be able to contact Megatron." Chromia shook her helm at the idea.

"Soundwave isn't going to like this idea. Slag, I don't like this idea! We don't know how she'll do in their care. I don't care who she is, you don't go through something like that not scared." The pink autobot nodded in agreement. "We don't have much of a choice though. She, and us for that matter as well, aren't safe here. Getting her back to Earth is the best choice for both parties."

"Blaster, Ironhide, and Jazz, you three are going to Cybertron and collecting Soundwave." Ironhide groaned. "Prime, Why are we doing this? She's just a con. Don't bucket head still have the cyclops up there?"

"No, We cannot allow Shockwave to be near Soundwave. He is responsible for her condition. Decpiticon or not, I will not allow anyone to suffer like that." All three mechs nodded, feeling a sense of pride for there leader. "Leave as soon as possible and been cautious, We have no idea how Soundwave will react to your appearance."

Moonracer let out a little scream and ducked as another object came her way. The navy Decpiticon continued to fight First Aid and Chromia as they tried to subdue her. "Soundwave, for the love of Primus, stop fighting us we're trying to help you!" The teal fem winced as she felt pain shooting through her head. She heard First Aid drop to the floor. '_Slag, I knew this was going to happen!' _

She looked over and saw Moonracer in the corner of the Med Bay.

"Get over here!" The younger fem nodded and quickly scampered over to the other two. "Grab the sedative and inject her now!"

Soundwave snarled at the younger fem as she came closer to her. She quickly used to ability to reach inside the other two's processors. The telepath ripped and tore at their processors. They screamed and clutched at the helms. The autobots soon fell to the ground, leaving Moonracer alone with Soundwave.

'_Primus help me'_

Moonracer whimpered as the decepticon came closer.

'_I am going to die.' _


	5. Author note

I am sorry but I don't think I am going to be able to write a new chapter any time soon. My dad just lost his job over a stupid mistake and my family is on hard times. I am physically and mentally tired. I am so sorry but I just can't do it any time soon.


End file.
